Oh the Insanity!
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Kagome Higurashi just started her new job at the Asylum that her sister was commited to years before. Now as she works with the patients she realizes that insanity may just be contaigious.BanKag BankotsuKagome You get it,
1. Insane Day

Kagome Higurashi, black hair and slate blue eyes. She was an average teenager up until the day her eldedr sister, Kikyo, developed schiztophrenia. It started out alright, just a random outburst here and there, then Kikyo would reign in her second personality. But it got worse. The other Kikyo would come out for days at a time, attacking anyone she didn't like. Then it happened. Kikyo met killed someone. She had slammed their head into the wall so many times that the persons skull cracked so severely it killed them. She was taken to the asylum two months later.

The same Asylum that Kagome would be working at. She had put her mind to phsycology when she was 13, (a year before Kikyo went insane) and the Kikyo incident only fueled her even more. Now, at the age of 17, she was a full fledged phsycologist. And she was nervous. She was afraid to see Kikyo again, but she had to be at work in twnety minutes. So she grabbed her keys and dashed out to her little blue bug. Starting it up,she sped off to her first day at Kakera Asylum.

She knew she would be working with killers. But she never expected to work with the _Shichinintai_! She was almost scared to work with them, she had heard alot about them.

(PS: I changed the band around a little. I didn't want Kyokotsu or Ginkotsu, so I put my two favorite Chibi's, Hakudoshi and Kanna. And Mukotsu is dead, leaving room in the band for one more person. Who do you think it'll be? -)

"Um...doctor Kagome? Your first patient will Be Kanna of the Shichinintai. Careful with her, she's pretty out there." a man said as he directed Kagome to her office. "She should already be in there, so don't be surprised." he said. Kagome nodded and opened the door to her office, seeing a young girl with white hair sitting at the chair.

"Hi doc." Kanna said, watching Kagome in amusement. Kagome took in her appearence. Coal black eyes, long white hair, and not in traditional uniform. White baggy pants and a small shirt that went an inch below the breast with sleeves to her elbows. Kagome noticed her tongue and bellybutton were peirced. Why the hell did they let her keep those? She could stab someone with it! Kanna seemed to notice her gaze and grinned. "I don't stab people with these. I steal souls with a mirror. Wonderful weapon if you ask me." she said, watching Kagome shudder. "Hey doc, your Kikyo's lil sis, huh?" she asked. "Well, let's see...yes. but we can talk more about that later. I need to know your story." Kagome said. "Not much to tell...let's see...I've been in here since I was 14, last year, So now I'm fifteen. Anyway, my step father was an abusive prick who got off on little girls, so as I can imagine, you pretty much know he raped me. Well, I didn't like that. To put it bluntly, I ripped his eyes out, then cut off his balls. He's dead now, sweetie. Well, my boyfriend Hakudoshi found out, and he was more than ticked. So when the cops came, he killed them all. While we were on the run we met Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who you'll meet later. Anyway, to make a long story short, we joined up with them, then soon we made the Shichinintai." she said. "Ok...can you tell me anything about yourself?" Kagome asked. Kanna sighed. "I have an older sister named Kagura, she visits every once in a while. I met Hakudoshi in 5th grade and we hit it off from there. I really do enjoy killing people, and I'm legally insane. What more do you need?" she asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome just shook her head. "Who's yor next patient?" Kanna asked after a few minutes of silence. "Um...Hakudoshi Onigumo." Kagome said. Kanna grinned. "Good luck sweetie." she said as the doctors came back in and took her away.

Hakudoshi was a pale boy with white-lavender hair and lavender eyes. He watched her in some weird amusement. "I think oo-aniki will like you, doc." he said, grinning at her. "Could you tell me your story?" Kagome asked. "Not much to tell, sorry. I was always the toughest in my grade, the meanest and the most twisted. I enjoyed peoples pain. Well, then in fifth grade, Kanna came along. Now, you gotta admit, she's scary looking." Hakudoshi said. Kagome nodded softly thinking. _Ya, and so are you..._ "Anyway, she was pretty damn bad. She had the entire school afraid of her in one day. She was taking my glory, so I had wanted to set her straight. Didn't work out well. I ended up having the hugest crush. Anyway, we met again in 6th grade and started going out. Then in seventh she told me about her father. To say I was angry was an understatement. Anyway, a week after she told me she came to me and said she needed to leave town and fast. She killed her stepdad. So we left town quick and quiet, until the cops came. I slit them open fast and easy. Then we met them, then we ended up here." he said. "Are there any others your age here?" Kagome asked. Hakudoshi grinned. "Well, theres Shippo and his little Rin, and Kohaku and his babe Nema. Actually, Kohaku has an older sister who works here... Sango Taiya." he said. "You see Kagome, I have connections more so than anyother here. Anyway, who's your next patient?" he asked. Kagome glanced at her roster. "Um...Suikotsu?" she said. Hakudoshi grinned. "Well, good luck with him." he said.

"Um, hello Suikotus-san. Can you tell me about your past?" she asked. "Whats to tell? I'm schitz. Do you need more?" he asked. "Actually, yes." Kagome said dryly. Suikotsu sighed. "I used to work at a hospital, but I hated the sight of blood. So one day a particularly gruesome patient came in and I snapped. Mudered the entire hospital staff and all the patients." he said, sumerising his story. "Ok...well...that's...simple, I guess." Kagome said. "It brings up bad memories, right doc?'' he asked, grinning as she nodded unhappily. "Alright then, would you mind telling me anything else?" Kagome asked. "I think your sisters sexy." he said, and Kagome almost fell over. "I think Kanna is scary. I think my Oo-aniki will like you, I think Kohaku and his girlfriend have had sex more than once...I _know_ Kanna and Hakudoshi have...I think killing is sexy. I think Jakotsu is weird. I think Renkotsu hate Jakotsu...no wait...I know he does. Anyway, I think your cute. I think Sango is scary. I know Miroku is a perv. I think Hakudoshi is by far the creepiest little kid ever." he kept on ranting for a few minutes till he stopped. "Who is your next patient?" he asked. "Renkotsu." she said. :Heh heh. The pyro? That guys just downright mean, I warn ya." he said, grinning at Kagomes face.

"Renkotsu, would you mind telling me your story?" Kagome was getting frustereated. He was a sarcastic little prick! "How about you tell me yours first?" he asked. _'How about...not?'_ she thought angrily. "Look buddy, I'm trying to help you. Don't act so freaking high and mighty, cause your the one in the freakin straightjacket. Now would you please tell me your damn story so we can get this over with? You don't like me, well guess what? Feeling is mutual." She watched a grin spread across Renkotsu's face. "Alright then. I like guns, and fire. Well, one day I just decided I wanted to build my own guns. To test them out I killed some people. They acted like it was such a big deal." he said, looking at the ceiling. Kagome sighed. "Maybe cause it is?" she asked, sarcastic. He just gave her a slight grin. "Maybe. I dunno." he said, causing her to sweatdrop. "Let me guess. Your next patient is Jakotsu. Just a forwarning. Don't let him get started on Inuyasha, or his obsession with killing men. Good luck. God knows you'll need it." he muttered the last part.

When Jakotsu came in Kagome had to hide her smile. He flirted shamelessly with the guards, and glared evilly at her. "So...Jakotsu...can you tell me about yourself, like how you got into killing?" she asked. Jakotsu grinned. "Yeah. Well. I like killing guys. I think that it's sexy when they scream in pain just before they die. I like to feel their blood. Mmmmm and to hear them scream my name on their last breath." Jakotsu shuddered in delight. "Um...ok." Kagome said._ 'Can you say...phsycho?'_ she thought. "Well, then I met my Inuyasha." Jakotsu said dreamily. Kagome's memory triggered quickly to Renkotsu's warning. "Um...well, thats all our time for today! BYE: She said, shoving him out with a sigh. _'Only one more to go...'_ she thought as she watched the guards bring in one last patient. He was...

He was drop dead sexy. She had to admit. She watched as he smirked and she blushed lightly. _'Oh, this is just fantastic. Crazy people shouldn't be sexy!' _she was practically screaming in her head. "Er...well...what the hell are you staring at!" she asked, following his gaze to her...boobs. "Your pretty busty, doc." he said. She turned bright red. _'Count to ten, count to ten, COUNT TO TEN!'_ she was screaming in her mind. Bankotsu looked at her weirdly. _'I wonder if she knows she said that out loud? Maybe she's just another 'phsycho' in a doctors uniform. Damn. She looks good in that uniform.'_ he thought to himself. "Hey sweetheart. Are you gunna ask me my story or what?" he asked. Kagome stoped her "not so mental" ranting to glare at Bankotsu. "Fine. What's your story?" she asked. He grinned. "Well, it all started when..."

END!

How did you guys like it? I know, I have way too many stories on my hands right now but I cant help it! I swear to goodness I cant! Anyway, I'll be working harder to update my other stories too, so don't worry! Next chapter we meet Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, and Nema, and we hear Bankotsu's story.


	2. Stage is Set for the Phsychos

"Well, it all started when I was 13. My little sister Nema had just turned ten. I got her this necklace with two swords crossing and a skull in the middle. She cherished the damn thing. Now, a few years later this little prick stole the damn thing and they were all messing with her about it. She got pissed and beat the kids face in with a baseball bat. Jakotsu and I were walking past when we saw it and we saw this kid pull a knife. From there it was natural. We killed em all. Heh, then Jak and I just couldn't stop. So that's how I ended up here. I dunno about Nema though. All of sudden her and her boyfriend pop up out of nowhere. I haven't really gotten the chance to say hi." he said thoughtfully. "Hey, if she turns up as one of your patients, make sure to tell me." he said, looking at Kagome. "How much longer do we have, cause if ya don't mind, it's been along time since I've met a hot doctor and..." "Well look at the time, seems like you gotta go now!" she said, shoving him towards the door. "Aw...but it's only been twenty minutes! This sesion is supposed to be an hour and..." "GOOD BYE!" she said cheerfully, shoving him out the door. Leaning against the closed door she sighed and sunk to the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here." she said despairingly. "I mean, I knew they'd be crazy, but this is ridiculous."

"Um...Hello." Kagome said, staring at the boy doubtfully. How could this little boy be a mass murderer? He had the cutest smile, and seemed so nice. She had a really hard time beliveing it. "So...Shippo. How did you start killing people?" she asked. "Well, my dad went crazy and killed my whole family, but before he managed to get his hands on me I killed him. Then I killed our neighbors who called me a brat. Then the list went on and on after that. Then I met Rin. She had a bad life too, and I told her how releiving that killing was. It made you forget. So she joined me. I love her, and any man that looks at her wrong, well...heh heh." he said, drawing a hand across his throat. Kagome got his point. "Well, when did you meet her?" Kagome asked. "When I was 10." he said. "How old are you now?" she asked again. "I'm 13." he answered simply. "Is she your next patient?" Shippo asked. "Um...No, actually it's Kohaku." Kagome said. "Oh, well don't let his niceness fool you. He killed off an entire small town." Shippo said.

"Hi Kohaku, How are you?" Kagome asked. "Heh, Shippo told me you were preppy. I'm fine Kagome, how are you?" he asked. "I'm good. Would you mind telling me your story?" she asked. "Well, unlike most people who went crazy because of a bad past. Well, I went crazy out of boredom. I had nothing to do. Hell, even my girlfriend at the time was boring. She was a stupid bitch. Well, even though I didn't like her much, she cheated on me. So I killed her and the fag she was with. I liked the rush I got from it. Suddenly I wasn't bored anymore, and all I could think about was killing. So I went on a spree. Then I met Nema. She was alot like me. She got off on killing. So we killed the town together before we got caught. I gotta say though, we made out in this one house last year (I was 15) and all those bodies around...it was great!" he said. Kagome just stared at him. "Who's your next patient?" he asked. "Um..Nema." she said, and watched his eyes light up. "It'll be the first time in two weeks I get to see that damn woman." he said, noticing her confusion. "Doc, you done in there? We got the other one right here, and she's getting fussy." the guard said. Kagome saw light silvery-black hair moving around. Kohaku went out and Kagome saw the two embrace quickly before they were dragged apart. The girl's hair went straight back except her bangs which were parted to the side and some hair left to frame her face. She was wearing the necklace Bankotsu had told her about earlier. She had light purply-blue eyes and didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Hi, Nema right?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded, griining slightly. "Did my older brother comment on your boobs?" she asked, and Kagome turned red. "Hey. I want to ask you something. I want you to arrange a meeting between Me, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin and the Shichinintai under your supervision. I wanna talk to Kanna, I want to see Rin again, and I wanna visit Kohaku and my brother. The don't let us see eachother often and I really miss them." she said pleadingly. "I'll see what I can do. Now tell me."

"I was bored, plain and simple. I had killed one boy, but the glory was given to my brother. Then I met Kohaku. I fell in love immediatly and we went around killing everyone. Easy." she said. "Don't forget about that meeting you promised!" she said as the guards pulled her out. Just before she dissapeared she saw her hug Rin as the other girl was ushered in.

"Hi Kagome! My name is Rin!" she chirped happily. "Are you really gonna get all of us together?" she asked. "I can try." Kagome said. "Okie dokie. My story is pretty simple. My mom killed herself, my sister died when she was 5, my brother got shot in the head, and my dad tried to kill my aunt after she accused him of all the deaths. I got really upset and killed them both. Well...nothing else really happened. I just met Shippo and we went on a little spree before we were dragged here." Rin said it all rather fast and Kagome barely kept up. "Ok Rin. Thanks. Do you want to tell me about your friends?" she asked. "Oh, well, before we all went crazy, we all basically knew eachother. I knew Kohaku and Kanna, and I also knew Hakudoshi. Kohaku didn't know Nema at the time, but I did. They might not have told you this, and I wasn't supposed to...but we are all connected by one man. Did you know that? The Shichinintai all work for him, he's Hakudoshi's father. And...he's...he's a bad man Kagome-san. A very bad man. He's like us. Lost in a world full of useless trash. Kohaku works for him too, and since Nema is so loyal to him, she agreed. Since Nema is like my sister I stick by her, and Shippo will always stick by me." Rin said. "What's his name, Rin?" Kagome asked. "His name is..." "TIME'S UP!" the guard said and pulled Rin out.

"Excuse me! Your the new doctor arent you? Higurashi?" a woman and a man were approaching Kagome. "Um...yes I am." she said. "Oh, well hello. My name is Sango. I heard that you wanted to get your patients together, do you reall think that wise?" Sango asked. "Um...I'm not to sure myself. But I promised..." she said. "It's probably not good to brake a promise, because these are homocidal maniacs we're talking about." she then added. Sango sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you're right then. Just be careful ok?" she said. Kagome nodded and smiled, then screamed when she felt a hand on her ass. "HENTAI!" "...and that is Miroku. I'll take care of him. See ya Kagome!" Sango said, then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Miroku.

"What was I thinking?" Kagome asked herself as she awaited all of the patients to reach the room they were designated. "This is just great. I'll probably end up getting hurt." she muttered.

END:

Ok, the stage is now set, and you know about everyone. So the next chapter Kagome gets to see them interact with eachother and...have fun together.


End file.
